Fun and Games
by christian95
Summary: A/n-okay so i decided to write a one shot of the VanillaTaffy pairing i just couldn't resist they have become my one of my faves i wrote a story about them but it was awful so this is my redemption story kind of anyways (I have a new writing style more commas and periods and less use of the word tone) summary-Vanellope and Taffyta have a day full of fun and games...


**Okay this is a VanillaTaffy oneshot I know I am not very well liked in the VanillaTaffy fandom or Wreck It Ralph fandom partial because of my awfully written Lips Like Sugar story and my apparent horrible writing in general but I have tried to improve my writing style and plus I just love this pairing so much I couldn't keep away so this will feature my new writing style (more commas and periods less use of the word tone) anyways I hope you all….**

**~enjoy~ **

**Another sunny day in Sugar Rush…**

_*It's so weird like some kind of freaky time zoney thing or at least that's what it feels like I mean seriously who would expect me, Vanellope Von Schweetz once dubbed the most hated glitch by big dumb stupid heads would be dating Taffyta Muttonfudge the cream of the crop the popular one, it's so weird and crazy but it's true we have been dating for a couple of months now…..I mean sure she can be a jerk wad at times but eh….don't really matter I just think it's odd that mortal enemies can become lovers….who thought of the some weirdo in a cave eating marshmallows or something like I said doesn't really matter I suppose__.__* thinks Vanellope to herself with a grin on her face _

Suddenly Taffyta pulls up in her car, Taffyta then gets out of the car and begins walking up to Vanellope to greet her

"Oh and here I thought you weren't going to come." says Vanellope in mock surprise

"Oh yeah like I was really going to ditch the president of Sugar Rush, you might send guards after me or something." says Taffyta sarcastically with a grin

"Dang and I had it all planned out to…the public execution and everything….way to ruin my plans Berryhead" says Vanellope in equal sarcasm with a smirk

"Nice nickname Miss Glitch" says Taffyta sarcastically with a smirk on her face as well

Taffyta then opens the door for Vanellope

"Girly girls first" says Taffyta jokingly chivalrous with her hand extended

"Hey who are you calling girly girl Pinky" says Vanellope defensively as she punches Taffyta on the arm

"Ow okay tommy boy get in" says Taffyta with a smirk

"Alright I will let you off with the tommy boy bit this time but you just wait I will get you back." says Vanellope in a serious voice as she smiles mischievously at Taffyta

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh I am so scared." says Taffyta in mock fear

"You better be." says Vanellope in a mockingly menacing tone with a smirk on her face

"So are we just going to sit here for the rest of our lives bickering back and forth or are we going to go picnicking?" asks Taffyta sarcastically with a smirk on her face

"I don't know grandma I was really thinking we could go picnicking sometime this century plus I aint the one driving so….." says Vanellope equally sarcastically with a her signature grin

Taffyta then begins driving away from the castle as she drives she glances over at Vanellope

_~It's odd to think that a short couple of years ago I would have been picking on Vanellope…..Vanellope the glitch, but now we're dating its weird how things turn out, I know I would never imagine me and her dating but yet here we are, we have been dating for four months and I don't regret a single day of our relationship I mean look at her she is beautiful, smart, sweet and funny she is absolutely perfect and honestly I couldn't see myself with anyone else but her, I couldn't imagine life without her…I love her~ thinks Taffyta to herself as she stares at Vanellope _

"What are you looking at?" says Vanellope menacingly yet playfully

"I am looking at the love of my life" says Taffyta sweetly

"You are such a dork I swear" says Vanellope teasingly with a smile on her face

"Oh yeah I am such a dork coming from the girl who drawls both herself and me kissing and hangs it on her bedroom walls" says Taffyta equally as teasingly with a smirk on her face

"Hey shut it Berryhead!" says Vanellope playfully as she punches Taffyta on the arm once more

"Besides shouldn't you be driving" says Vanellope cockily with a smirk on her face

"We are already at our destination as of….now" says Taffyta smugly as she stops the car at their destination

Taffyta then looks at Vanellope with a smug look on her face.

"Oh don't give me that smug look Pinky" says Vanellope in mock anger with a fake grimace

"Can't help it I am right all the time" says Taffyta cockily with a smirk on her face

"Yeah yeah sure you are, just keep telling yourself that" says Vanellope uncaringly with a wave of her hand

Taffyta then pops the trunk to her car open grabbing the picnic basket and the picnic blanket and then walks with Vanellope to the grass filled hill

"Hey why did you make me carry the picnic stuff up here while you didn't lift a finger" says Taffyta in a mockingly complaining tone

"Because you're my big burly strong man" says Vanellope jokingly with a grin as she pats Taffyta on the shoulder

"Okay for one, I am not a man for two I am not big or burly, and for three mehhhhh" complains Taffyta sticking her tongue out at Vanellope at the last part of her sentence.

Vanellope just smiles at Taffyta as she watches Taffyta pull out a lollipop from her jacket, and remove the wrapping paper before finally licking the lollipop.

"So wha….." says Taffyta suddenly cutting off her sentence as Vanellope steals the lollipop out of her hand, and then begins running away with it.

"Hey!? Where are you going!? Come back!" screams out Taffyta as she begins running after Vanellope

Taffyta runs after Vanellope for a couple of minutes before stopping to catch her breath.

"Howdy Neighbor!" Says Vanellope sarcastically as she sits on the top branch of a candy cane tree which was surrounded by a small pond of clear syrupy soda.

"Vanellope!? Get down here right now!" screams out Taffyta in anger and frustration

"Come up here and make me Berryhead!" screams out Vanellope cockily with a smirk on her face as she licks Taffyta's Lollipop.

Okay I will! and you are going to so regret all this when I get up there! Screams out Taffyta in anger as she leaps over the small pond

Taffyta then begins climbing the candy cane tree grabbing a couple of branches to hoist herself up, she then realizes she is just two branches away from Vanellope

"Oh you are so de…." Says Taffyta cutting off her sentence suddenly as the branch she is grabbing on flashes before, fading away

"Double Stripe" says Vanellope cockily with a grin as she takes another lick of Taffyta's lollipop

"What the…...?" says Taffyta in confusion as grabs onto another branch holding onto it to keep herself from falling into the clear soda pond below.

"And Double Stripes break ah doy" says Vanellope in a still cocky tone with a grin

"I swear I will get you back you glitch!" says Taffyta in frustration as she begins once again climbing stepping on a branch she realizes she is close to Vanellope

"Aha! You're as good as finished glitch" says Taffyta cockily as she reaches her hand for Vanellope's leg

"And…..Double Stripe" says Vanellope smugly with a smile on her face

The branch Taffyta is standing on then blinks before disappearing, sending Taffyta plunging into the clear syrupy soda pond below

Vanellope then glitches her way down, standing on the other side of the pond as Taffyta rises up from the water.

"Hey buddy! Enjoy the fall!?" says Vanellope sarcastically with a grin on her face

"Not Funny" Says Taffyta angrily with a scowl on her face

"Oh c'mon cheer up!...hey have a lolli" says Vanellope cheerfully yet sarcastically with a smirk as she waves the Lollipop in front of Taffyta's face

Taffyta then tackles Vanellope to the ground and begins tickling her as Vanellope begins giggling.

"Stop it Taffyta!" giggles out Vanellope with a smile on her face.

Stop it! stop it! Says Taffyta mockingly as she tickles Vanellope

Taffyta then begins giggling along with Vanellope as she tickles her.

Taffyta tickles Vanellope for a couple of more minutes before finally stopping with a laugh; she then offers Vanellope a hand as Vanellope takes her hand.

The two of them then dust their selves off before finally walking hand and hand over to the candy cane tree, the two then sit down in front of the candy cane tree using it to prop themselves up as they lean back against it.

Vanellope then wraps her arms around Taffyta's waist putting her head on Taffyta's chest as Taffyta wraps her arm around Vanellope's shoulders.

Vanellope then lets out a sigh of comfort and contentment.

Taffyta then looks down smiling at Vanellope as, Vanellope smiles back at her

"You're a brat" says Taffyta with a slight chuckle as she looks down at Vanellope

"Yeah I know I am but….I am you're brat" says Vanellope happily with a smile on her face

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" says Taffyta sweetly with a smile on her face

Taffyta and Vanellope then share a sweet kiss on the lips, they kiss for a couple of more minutes before finally breaking apart.

"I love you Taffyta Muttonfudge" says Vanellope lovingly with a smile on her face

"I love you too Vanellope Von Schweetz" says Taffyta in an equally loving tone as she smiles at Vanellope

The two of them just lay there in each other's arms in loving embrace as they watch the sunset.

~The End~


End file.
